It Isn't Easy Being A Weasley Ron Weasley
by Authoress Angst 01
Summary: This is basically a peek into Ron's thoughts over a couple of moments in his life. Totally canon. Please Read and Review!


"**It Isn't Easy Being A Weasley", says Ron Weasley…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- However much I wish…I don't own Harry Potter and Co! I'm just another maniacal fan of the wonderful J.K.R! =) C'est la vie! = **

* * *

><p>1) Percy was Ron's favourite brother when he was a kid. Ron always felt close to Percy because Bill and Charlie were in Hogwarts and the twins had each other. Ron and Percy got along well; the younger boy idolizing his older brother. Even after Ginny was born, Ron would spend more time with his big brother because Ginny was a girl, and there were some things that girls just wouldn't get! That's why Ron felt most betrayed and stabbed in the gut when Percy walked out on the family.<p>

2) He never really liked Lavender. He only dated her because he couldn't stand Ginny, Fred and George tease him relentlessly over his non-existent love-life. She was a nice girl and all, but she wasn't Hermione. And thought he didn't realise it until much later, he would continuously draw parallels between Lav-Lav and Hermione throughout their relationship. Maybe that's why he was with Lavender, because she was everything Hermione was not- giggly and rather feather-brained, not caring much for studies.

3) He initially resented Harry for dating Ginny. He just couldn't see his baby sister all grown up and independent. But he eventually came around after Hermione told him, better Harry than anyone else. On Harry and Ginny's wedding day, he actually let a few tears fall as he watched his best friend marry his sister.

4) He used to feel forgotten among the mass of red heads in his family and he would wish he had green hair or purple eyes, just to be different, just to stand out from the rest of his family. Later, he realised, he didn't really want to stand out, and he didn't like the extra attention. He liked being who he was, red hair, freckles and all.

5) When Ron first received his letter inviting him to Hogwarts, he wasn't nervous at all, in fact he was pretty excited. It was only the night before the day they had to leave for Hogwarts was when he realised he was going to be away from his mum and dad and Ginny. He never told anyone this, but he cried himself to sleep that night. Mrs. Weasley heard his sobs and held him while he slept. She never told him this. He never knew.

6) When Ron reached Hogwarts, he had wanted to make his own, separate identity. He tried really hard to make people see him as Ron. Not just another Weasley. Not the prankster twins, Fred and George's younger brother. Not former Head Boy Bill's kid brother. Not Ex-Quidditch Captain Charlie's little brother. And most definitely not Prefect Percy's younger brother. Just Ron. He really tried.

7) He used to think giving someone a love potion was someone's great idea for a joke. Not anymore. On hindsight, he reckoned that playing with love was too great a gamble.

8) The day he married Hermione, he was utterly nervous. Thoughts of entirely messing everything up were making him terribly anxious. But seeing Hermione clad in white, clutching a lovely bouquet and gliding down the aisle on her father's arm made him forget all of his worries. He even forgot his own name. Harry had had to stick him in his back to bring him back to his senses. He never regretted marrying Hermione.

9) When Hermione announced she was pregnant, he was overjoyed. He loved babysitting James for Harry and Ginny. Now they could have a family of their own! Then he did a double take. What if he couldn't cope? He remembered seeing Harry cajole a wailing James in the wee hours of the morning and looking a mess the next day. But he decided he was ready. He would be. He never stopped loving Hermione for even a day during her pregnancy, not even when she chucked a heavy Rune dictionary at his head for suggesting it was disgusting to eat pickles with peanut butter.

10) When little Rose was born, Ron was the happiest man on earth. She was the most gorgeous baby anyone had ever seen. Then it struck him that he would have his hands full when she grew up. When Hugo was born, Ron hoped his boy would grow up to be a Quidditch player. His children never disappointed him. His heart nearly burst with pride when he watched both his kids play Quidditch on their House teams. He never regretted a moment of his life. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope I did a good job with this! But I would know for sure only if you FanFiccy Readers out there ReViEw! It hardly takes a few seconds to type out a little review and it would definitely make my day! **

**R&R **

**Cheers, **

**Authoress Angst! =) **


End file.
